


why have security breach drop any time soon when we can have a davesport mall date instead

by furiouscatlover



Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [5]
Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Arcades, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shopping Malls, reposted because stupid publication dates, small vanny mention if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: when dave offers to skip work and go on a date, jack can't really say no to his boyfriend. not that he'd want to, of course.reposted because i keep forgetting to change publication dates sorry(title is a joke because i couldn't come up with anything else)
Relationships: Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Jack Kennedy
Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	why have security breach drop any time soon when we can have a davesport mall date instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadboyinthetub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyinthetub/gifts).



Jack stretched, blinking to try and wake himself up. He was utterly exhausted after staying up on a call with his boyfriend. He groaned, thinking about how high his phone bill would be. He cast a glance to the pale blue phone sitting on his wall in the hallway. As much as he loved Dave, the man had a tendency to talk for a long time. Jack didn’t mind except when it meant finally tearing away from his seat by the wall very late at night.

He looked at his alarm. It was a little bit past noon, meaning he was late for work. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Jack reluctantly crawled out of his bed and began getting dressed for work, but slowly. He faintly remembered hearing that if you were going to be late anyways, there was no need to rush. Maybe Dave told him that. Either way, he was right, Jack mused as he buttoned up his shirt. 

When he had finished getting ready, he walked out to his living room. The phone rang in the hallway, and he sighed and walked to it.

“Heya, Old Sport!” He was happy to hear it was his boyfriend calling and not his boss. Dave’s tone was usually all over the place, but Jack found it endearing.

“Hi Dave,” Jack said. “I’m late for work cause I accidentally slept in. I’ll be there soon so be patie-”

“Actually,” Dave interrupted. “Do ya wanna skip work today?”

Jack would love to. But part of him said he shouldn’t miss any more work than he already had. Their boss Steven was probably mad enough as it was. “But what about-”

“You can take a sick day,” Dave told him. “Steven can’t get any more mad than he already is.”

He was being pretty persuasive- or, maybe Jack was just easily persuaded. Jack saw no reason not to. Maybe he just wanted to slack off, but the idea about skipping work with Dave was too exciting to him. Every moment with the man was exciting. “Alright then.”

“Great! I’ll meet ya at yer place, I wanna take us somewhere. Oh, and dress like we’re goin’ ta Vegas, but casual.”

“Where are we-?” Jack asked, but Dave had already hung up. He smiled to himself, excited to see his boyfriend. He just talked to him last night, but he still couldn’t wait for their date. 

Jack had lied down on his couch, waiting for Dave to arrive. He had changed into jeans and a flower print shirt. When the doorbell finally rang, he stood up and opened the door swiftly, ignoring the way it creaked loudly. He needed to get that fixed, but he’d do it tomorrow.

“Where are we going?” He asked, drawing his boyfriend into a hug. Dave wrapped his long arms around his back, kissing his neck. 

“Well,” Dave said with a grin against Jack’s orange skin. “A new mall opened up. I thought we could go?” 

Jack loved the sound of that. “Absolutely.” They hugged for a bit longer until he pulled away, kissing the man on the lips slowly. His arms slid around his boyfriend’s long ass neck, and they continued kissing in the doorway for the greater half of a minute. 

“Do ya wanna leave right now?” Dave asked somewhat impatiently. 

“Let’s have some breakfast first,” Jack said. He could use some coffee, and it looked like Dave could too. He nodded happily. Dave stepped inside, following Jack. The orange man sat his boyfriend down at his dining table, and began making some bacon (knowing how much Dave loved them).

“Do you want some toast as well?”

“Nah, I’m good thanks.” 

“I’ll make you some anyways. You always end up stealing mine,” Jack teased.

“I do,” Dave admitted. “It’s better when I do, though.”

He walked around the kitchen for a moment, putting two pieces of bread into his toaster. Dave stood up and began rummaging through Jack’s cupboards. This was a completely normal thing for Dave to do. It was a little endearing. 

“Do you have any orange juice?” Dave asked.

Jack nodded, then turned back to the bacon. “In the fridge. I haven’t touched it since last week, so make sure it’s still good.”

“Do you think Scott’ll be mad about today?” Jack asked absent-mindedly. 

Dave was digging into his fridge for a drink. “Phoney’s too busy with Foxy to give a shit about us missin’ a day or two. But,” he finished looking and poured two cups of juice for them, “if ya wanna go anyways I won’t mind.”

Jack shuddered. He’d much rather not even think about what his boss and one of the animatronics was up to. “I’m good, thanks.”

His boyfriend came up behind him, wrapping his long arms around his waist. 

“I’m gonna burn your food!” 

“I like it burnt,” Dave said with a grin, pressing his face into Jack’s neck.

The orange man rolled his eyes and went back to cooking. He poured himself some coffee, then after another moment was done.

After the pair had finished breakfast, taking their time to talk about mundane things, Jack had yawned. He was still exhausted. 

“Maybe we could take a small nap.” The coffee did nothing for him. He just wanted to curl up next to Dave for now- it was only 11AM. “Would you mind? I know you’re excited, but I didn’t sleep much. We can share a bed if you’d like?” 

Dave’s face was a little disappointed at first, until he realized what Jack meant by it. “Yeah!”

The two walked through the hall, and Jack flopped down into his blankets. It was the kind of cold that only intensified if you didn’t have a blanket. Dave lied down next to him, and Jack wrapped his arms under his boyfriend’s waist. 

Jack yawned again, resting his face into Dave’s back. “My alarm is already set for an hour or two from now.”

Dave shifted around a bit, throwing a fluffy blanket over them both and sighing in content. “Alright. G’night, Sportsy!” 

Jack blinked, yawning. That was the nicest he had slept in a long while. It was warm. He stretched, gently pulling his arms from Dave. The man had turned to face him in his sleep, and so Dave’s eyes fluttered open from the movement. 

“Ready to go?” Dave asked excitedly.

“Did you sleep at all?” Jack asked teasingly, kissing the man on his forehead and standing up. 

“I did,” Dave promised. “Can we go now?”

Jack didn’t need to reply, because Dave was already walking to the door. He smiled to himself at how excited Dave was, considering it was just a trip to the mall to Jack. Either way, he had fun with Dave.

The two walked out of the house happily, holding hands, and Jack made sure to lock the door. The walk there was short enough, although it was pretty warm. Actually, very warm. Jack was practically sweating buckets by the time they got there. 

They made it inside the air conditioned place, a cool wave of air slamming into Jack’s face. He instantly noticed the 50’s theme. It was pretty gorgeous. Fake plants were strewn across the corners of the mall, bright neon signs pointing out store’s locations, complete with a majestic staircase in the middle. There were two floors in all, with a skylight as well. It was crowded, but not enough that it’d be suffocating. 

“Oh wow,” Jack said. “It’s… pretty.”

“I knew ya’d like it!” Dave’s face brightened. “Where do ya wanna go first?”

“We should explore first?” Jack offered, trying not to grin too big. “We can go from there.”

Dave nodded. “Sounds great!”

The two men began slowly walking around the bottom floor, taking their time to look around. Most of the shops were for different clothing, accessories, and shoes. There were some small food stands here and there, but Jack had a feeling there was a food court upstairs. He held onto Dave’s hand, happily walking by the other people. The people they did pass looked at the pair funny, like the men were abnormal or something. Well, with purple and orange skin, maybe they did look abnormal. 

Dave excitedly looked through the shop windows, pointing out cool things he liked. Things Jack took note of, making sure to remember for Dave’s birthday. Or he could come back later and just get it randomly. One of his favorite things to do was to give Dave random things. Sometimes it was jewelry, or a food. Still, it made him happy, and that in turn made Jack happy. 

They walked into a cutesy looking store- just to look around. That’s what Jack thought, at least, but Dave seemed to love the pink colors the store had to offer. They walked around a bit looking. 

“Did… did ya bring yer wallet…” Dave’s face creased in sorrow. “Sportsy?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Um…. I fergot my wallet at home.”

“It should be fine! I can pay,” Jack told him. “I don’t mind.” 

“I feel bad though! I can pay ya back later…” 

“Oh, it’s fine. You’re always the one paying for our movie dates, so let me pay for this one for once,” Jack pointed out. 

Dave still looked conflicted but nodded. 

“I’m ready to check out,” Dave told him after a minute more of just poking around. 

“What are you getting?” Jack asked, looking at the object in Dave’s hands. He held it timidly, like if he dropped it, it’d shatter into billions of pieces. Jack was almost jealous. Keyword, almost. Not that he could get jealous of an inanimate object. Nope, Jack isn’t like that at all.

“Nothing,” Dave said with a dumb grin. 

Jack let a small smile escape him. Without Dave’s excitement over this, he might’ve thought this trip to be boring. He let Dave give it to the cashier and he pulled out his money. 

“Sir, these are… tokens. You can’t pay with these.” The cashier’s face was a little annoyed. 

“Oh,” Jack said. “Well, uh…” He seemed to forget that most of his pay was paid in faztokens. Begrudgingly he began to look for the actual money he had. He knew he had some in here because he wasn’t paid entirely in tokens- he got 1/3 of it in cash, but he couldn’t find it. 

“Jack,” Dave whispered, nudging him a little. “Jack.”

“I’m looking for my bills,” Jack said. 

Dave nudged him again, harder. Jack’s head shot up. 

“What?” He asked patiently, trying not to let his irritation show. If he did, Dave would get upset and think it was directed at him. Jack was just upset about this shitty store, and the shitty job he had that paid him shittily. 

Dave pointed behind him. A security guard was watching them closely. It looked like the person was about to step in and talk when Jack finally found his money.

“Got it!” Jack said loudly, handing the money to the cashier. She smiled falsely, taking them quickly.

The security guard took one final glance at the two of them, then walked away. Dave pressed against Jack and let out a sigh of relief. The cashier handed them their things and the two men walked out as fast as they could without seeming suspicious.

“That wasn’t intimidating or anything,” Jack muttered sarcastically, then brightened. “Don’t let it bother you, Dave.”

Dave looked around for a moment, then nodded. “Alright!”

The two men walked around some more, looking for other shops. They entered two more stores, and it turned out it was just that specific store that had security patrolling it. Jack found out that it had been robbed or something earlier. It didn’t matter much to Jack, but at least he could understand it now. He told what he heard to Dave, knowing he’d want to hear about it. They found a nice clothing store and were looking around a bit. 

“Hey, Old Sport,” Dave said. Jack turned his head from the pile of clothes he was looking at. 

“Yeah?”

Dave held up a colorful yet simple shirt. “Do ya wanna match?” 

“Are you getting the exact same one?” Jack asked, picking up the shirt and looking closer at it. One of the shirts had the right side of a heart, and the other had the left side. Apart, each of the pieces looked broken, but right next to each other it looked like a full heart. 

“Yep!”

Jack grinned cheesily. “I don’t see why not.” If it had been _anyone_ else who had asked, he would’ve instantly said no. Then again, he was dating Dave, so he was just soft for him like that. 

They purchased it with no other complications, and right after they instantly put them on. Both of the shirts were too big for both of them, but Jack thought it was cute. 

“Let’s go get some food,” Dave said. 

Jack agreed- he was hungry. They made their way up the stairs, briefly letting go of Dave’s hand, but reached for it again once they were at the top. 

The food court smelled… great. It just made Jack all the more hungry. He held one hand with Dave, and the other was holding onto the shopping bag. There were multiple different restaurants, but Dave seemed to be instantly drawn to, of all things, the cheap looking pizza place. Dave led him there. 

“Why are we going here?” Jack asked with a slight grin on his face.

Dave looked back at him, a little flustered. “Ah, um… it smells good..? We can go somewhere else if you want-”

“I’m just teasing you,” The orange man said. “If you want to go here then we can.”

“Ah… okay! Well, I was thinkin’ maybe it’d be better than the pizzas at Freddy’s.”

Jack considered that for a moment. “Alright, you can go get us a table and I’ll get us a pizza.”

Dave nodded like he was on a mission, and walked away to go look for one. Jack smiled a little bit, enjoying how enthusiastic his boyfriend was. He was really sweet, and-

He shook his head and got into line, tapping his foot impatiently. He then ordered and paid, thankful once more that it was much easier than before. The man considered sitting down, but he couldn’t see Dave, so he waited for his order to be done. It had cooled down by a lot, considering the fact that earlier the sun had blazed through the window in the ceiling of the mall. Jack briefly noticed that the sun was out of sight from the small windows on the other side of the food court. Then, his order was ready. 

Carefully, he carried it around and finally found Dave. The two ate slowly, talking about where they’d go next. Jack wanted to look at the shops a bit more, and Dave wanted to look to see if there was an arcade. So, they compromised and planned on going to the arcade. After, if they were up to it, then they’d go look around more, but Jack had a feeling he wouldn’t want to.

Once they were done eating, they looked for the arcade, but it wasn’t long. If anything, it was right next door to the food court. It was small, but had lots of different and actually functional arcade games. Dave instantly made a beeline for a particularly colorful blinking one. 

“Do you think the faztokens’ll work for these?” Jack asked aloud.

A mischievous grin worked its way onto Dave’s face. “Maybe,” he said.

Jack pulled out his wallet, handing a few tokens to Dave. The purple man put the token into the machine, and happily stomped his foot when the machine accepted it. Dave began playing happily, offering to let Jack play as well seeing as it was multiplayer. He didn’t think he’d enjoy it that much, but it was a very entertaining game. For at least another few minutes or so, they worked together in game.

Once Dave got bored of that game, they worked around the arcade to play other games. Jack had fun joining in on the multiplayer games, and when he watched Dave play by himself. Finally, they were about to leave when Dave pointed to a claw machine.

“Old Sport! Could we do that one?” Dave begged.

“Alright,” Jack agreed. 

He still had _so_ many faztokens that this trip hardly made a dent in his savings. He gave a few more to Dave, who put them into the machine. Every single time, he failed to grab a specific plush- it was a cute looking black cat plush. Dave looked like he was gonna give up, but he desperately tried one last time.

When he failed again, he looked at Jack and practically whined. “I can’t get it…” Dave said sadly. “Can you try?”

Jack, who had been watching this entire time, rolled his eyes and took a faztoken from his boyfriend’s hand. Quickly, he put it in and managed to pick up the plush with the claw quickly. It dropped the plush into the hatch, to which Dave snatched and hugged.

“Thank you, Sportsy!” Dave said happily. Jack smiled, happy to see Dave so happy.

“Hey! You can’t use those!” A voice from behind the prize counter said in alarm. Presumably, it was the cashier, or someone who worked there.

Dave looked back in alarm as a security guard, the same one from earlier, entered the arcade.

“Sportsy, we should-”

“Run!” Jack yelled, sprinting out of the arcade. 

The security guard’s voice yelled behind them- “Stop!”

Dave held his hand, and passed him because of his longer legs. Jack looked back for a moment and stuck out his tongue, trying not to laugh at the guard’s face. Quickly, they rushed down the stairs and ran out of the entrance. Multiple people looked their way.

The two ran for a bit longer until Jack slowed down. He cursed his smoking habits for the way his lungs ached. Fortunately, the security guard from earlier hadn’t followed them. 

Dave kept his hand in Jack’s as the two walked.

“So, what did you get from that first shop we went to?” Jack asked.

Dave smiled anxiously, his face a little flushed. “Ah, um, it’s a gift! For you.” 

He looked through the shopping bag he was holding, stopping in place while he dug. For a moment, there was just the sound of rustling, when Dave pulled something small out. 

“Here you go!” Dave smiled sweetly. In his hands was a small dog figure- it looked exactly like Jack’s old dog Sparky. “I just figured that-well, ya showed me old images of yer dog, and I saw it and thought of that, and-”

“Dave…” Jack trailed off, trying not to cry. It was so thoughtful. He took it into his hands. “Thank you. Really.”

He nodded with a smile, kissing Jack’s forehead. He tried to be mad about it, because he didn’t exactly enjoy the fact that Dave could just do that due to his height, but he was too swayed by the gift. 

The two continued walking hand in hand. They had a bit more to go until they reached Jack’s house.

Jack leaned onto Dave, smiling happily. “Today was a good day.”

“Ya think so?”

“Yeah, you dork.” Jack kissed Dave’s cheek and continued to walk home.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a writing trade with @/elderly_game on instagram !! i write a bit more than i initially thought i would but i had a lot of fun !
> 
> btw, writing trades/collabs are open!! dm me on one of my socials if ur interested !! if you specialize in drawing or something else but would still like me to write something, you can still dm me and we can figure something out.
> 
> instagram: slushyishere  
> twitter: slushyisdead


End file.
